Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to hinge joints and particularly to a hinge joint having a snap lock enabling the hinge joint to be locked in a stable hyperextended configuration.
Description of the Related Art
Camouflage blinds are used by hunters and wildlife photographers to observe wildlife undetected. Like a tent or canopy, a hunting blind is made of a fabric cover supported by a frame. The frame is assembled from frame members made of metal, plastic or other material of suitable strength, flexibility and weight. The frame and cover are generally carried unassembled to a field location where the blind is then assembled by detachably connecting the frame members to one another inside the cover using pinned joints in which the ends of pairs of adjoining frame members must be aligned, frequently under tension, and a pin must be inserted into holes in each of the ends. This can be a tedious and time-consuming process under any weather conditions, but even more so under the cold, early morning conditions frequently encountered when camouflage blinds are being deployed in the field.
Typically, the frame must be again disassembled into loose frame members before the camouflage blind can be moved from one location to another. Therefore, the portability and assembly of camouflage blinds could be improved if it were not necessary to assemble and disassemble the frame members of the frame in the field.